Akatsuki Gakuen!
by Quartzo Cristal
Summary: Dessa vez, estrelando o Hidan!E o que aconteceria se agora eles fossem jovens criminosos?E se Hidan estivesse apaixonado por uma garota bem mais nova que ele?
1. Vida Dupla

**Akatsuki Gakuen!**

**Summary: **Vocês pediram, vocês terão! AHS 2, AGORA EM UMA HISTÓRIA TOTALMENTE PARALELA! E, dessa vez, estrelando o Hidan! E o que aconteceria se agora eles fossem delinqüentes juvenis?! FICHAS ABERTAS!

**AVISO: **ESSA FIC NÃO VAI SER TÃO ENGRAÇADA QUANTO AHS. n.n Minha veia cômica está em colapso 8D

* * *

_As vezes eu queria ser alguém normal..._

_Não, não que eu seja anormal, pelo contrário, eu sou uma pessoa perfeitamente sã.. u.u_

**Bêbado: ****-Esbarra em Hidan-**

**Hidan: VAI ENCARAAAAAAR?! Ò.Ó**

_Eu não sou violento... u.u_

**Hidan: ****-Espancando o bêbado-**

_Tá legal, só um pouco. o.o_

_Bem, deixa eu contar pra vocês a história da minha vida._

_Melhor dizendo: das minhas duas vidas. u.u_

_O meu nome?_

_Hidan. u.u_

**Akatsuki Gakuen – Capítulo 1!**

**-Vida Dupla-**

_**-Akatsuki Gakuen-**_

_Bem, uma de minhas vidas se resume a esse cafofo que eles chamam de ambiente educacional, ou simplesmente escola. Ô.ô Akatsuki Gakuen, para os nerds, AkaGaku para os normais..._

_Ou "inferno na terra", para os íntimos, ou seja, alguém como eu. n.n_

_E, como sabe, o inferno tem os seus demônios..._

_E esses demônios no caso são... ô.ô_

**Anko: **DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

_Os educadores, para os nerds, os professores, para os normais, e os demônios, para os íntimos. n.n_

_Essa maníaca compulsiva que gritou agora Foi a Anko-oni (Oni: Demônio), de Educação Física. A propósito, eu estou no terceiro ano do colegial, também chamado de "Ano Que você Definitivamente Deve Passar Para Ir Embora Dessa Merdx Para Sempre"... u.u_

_Existem mais outros Onis que nem essa doida, uma hora eles aparecem. u.u_

_De volta ao AkaGaku._

_O Inferno tem seus demônios, e também tem suas vítimas._

_Ou seja, nós, alunos 8D_

_Como por exemplo, o meu amigo Deidara, que no momento está lutando desesperadamente pela vida..._

**Deidara**_**: **__NÃO FUI EU, ANKO-ONI!! EU JURO!! O.O __**–**_**Correndo que nem louco-**

**Anko: **SE NÃO FOI VOCÊ, QUEM FOI?! MINHA AVÓ?! Ò.Ó

**Deidara: **Ela tá viva na sua idade? O.O

**Anko: ****-Correndo atrás de Deidara com uma panela-** O QUÊ DISSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??

_Deidara é um dos meus melhores amigos..._

_Ele deve ter, provavelmente, explodido alguma coisa da professora Anko... u.u_

_Pelo bem da vida dele, espero que não tenha sido a bolsa da Daslu. o.o_

_Vamos ver as outras vítimas..._

**Hidan: ****-Olha pela janela-** ITACHIIIIIII!!

_Aquele que acabou de olhar pra mim, com o olhar "eu te mato" é o Itachi..._

_Não se enganem pela aparência séria, compenetrada e certinha dele, não! Ó.Ó_

_Ele é o demo, e daqui a pouco eu explico... u.u_

_E quem tá do lado dele é o Sasori, amigo de infância de Deidara... e esse tem um grude por ele... ¬¬'_

_É sério, chega a ser um pouco gay. o.o Mas não importa. u.u_

_Enfim, essa é a minha turma. u.u_

_Agora é a parte que você pergunta:_

"_Poxa, sua vida é tão normal, e ainda tá reclamando?!" _

_Com certeza, meu caro, minha primeira vida é normalíssima._

_Mas eu estou com um enorme problema, e esse problema está afetando minhas duas vidas._

_E esse problema nós podemos ver aqui, fora da AkaGaku, nesse colégio vizinho._

_E esse problema está bem ali na frente, olhando para mim._

**Voz: **Hidan-kun. n.n

**Hidan: **Yo, Urumi...

_Ela._

_Essa pessoa é meu enorme problema._

_Kanzaki Urumi._

_E o problema maior ainda é que eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Por essa garota sem graça e desatenta, com esses cabelos ondulados presos desajeitadamente em dois rabos-de-cavalo, com esses olhos azuis inocentes olhando para mim... com esse corpo pequeno que eu desejo mais do que tudo nesse mundo..._

**Urumi: **Hidan-kun, você veio me ver? 8D

**Hidan: **Err... mais ou menos... **–Vermelho-**

_Ela bagunçou toda a vida que eu considerava normal._

_E, nessa hora, vocês se perguntam:_

"_É tão problemático assim se apaixonar?"_

_Não, não é. Mas ela é cinco anos mais nova do que eu. É uma pirralha ainda. E eu fico me sentindo um pedófilo, apesar da diferença ser relativamente pequena..._

_Mas vocês nunca vão entender se eu não explicar pra vocês sobre a minha segunda vida._

_É que, na verdade..._

_Eu me meus companheiros somos delinqüentes. u.u_

_**-Periferia de Tóquio, nas altas horas da noite-**_

_Eu nem usaria mais a palavra "delinqüente"..._

_Na verdade somos verdadeiros criminosos. ¬¬'_

**Deidara: **Só não usamos drogas, acrescente nos seus devaneios. ¬¬

_Ei. ¬¬_

**Hidan: **Ei. Ò.Ó

**Deidara: **Qualé, cara, se ficar todo avoado por causa dessa ninfeta aí que você arranjou, não vai dar pra cumprir o trabalho de hoje. u.u

**Hidan: **Criminosos também têm seus problemas. ¬¬

**Deidara: **Eu não chamaria a gente de criminosos, somos apenas delitos sociais perfeitamente capacitados de seguir uma carreira dupla sem que ninguém descubra. u.u

**Sasori: **É, mas não se esqueça de quem encobre suas besteiras. ¬¬

**Deidara: **Não seja ridículo. u.u Eu sou um gênio. n.n Me diga apenas um erro que eu cometi durante todo esse processo...

**Sasori: **Teve aquela do copo d'água...

**Deidara: **Mas eu tava com sede! Ò.Ó

**Sasori: **Aquela da casa da sua avó e aquela das cuecas do Itachi... ¬¬

**Deidara: **Eu tinha pegado o endereço errado e eu não sabia que eram as cuecas dele! Ó.Ó

**Sasori: **A da antena parabólica...

**Deidara: **EU TINHA CINCO ANOS! Ò.Ò

**Sasori e Hidan: **¬¬

**Itachi: **Onde estão o Pain e a Konan?

**Deidara: **Itachi você tava aí? o.o

**Sasori: **Só chegam mais tarde, estão no serviço. u.u

_Pois é, isso é o que eu chamo de papo de criminoso em um bar de imagem duvidosa. ¬¬_

**Deidara: **Mas voltando ao assunto, Hidan, esqueça logo a ninfeta. ¬¬

**Itachi: **Hora do serviço, vumbora. u.u **–Levantando e sacando uma arma-**

**Hidan: **Uf... espero que eu consiga, Dei... u.u' **–Carregando a arma-**

_Não tem essa não._

_Se eu não conseguir, vou acabar enlouquecendo._

_Mas você provavelmente não deve ter entendido nada._

_Então, vamos voltar no passado, na época em que eu conheci a Urumi..._

_**CONTINUA**_

_Comentários Finais (__**LEIAM TUDO PARA SABER SOBRE AS FICHAS!**__)_

_Uf... aí está... n.n A louca história de paixão de Hidan, um jovem criminoso de dezoito anos, e uma doce menininha de treze anos, Kanzaki Urumi. n.n_

_Essa foi só uma introdução, e metade da história vai se passar em um flashack, e não se preocupem, as fichas escolhidas também participarão desse flashback. n.n_

_**TERMOS DE USO DA PERSONAGEM:**_

**Caso seu personagem seja escolhido, por favor, esteja de acordo e ciente de que ele poderá ser submetido a qualquer tipo de situação. Não gostaria de ficar lendo reclamações depois, então, já estejam de acordo para que eu possa começar a introduzir os personagens. Qualquer tipo de dano moral que venha a causar, não tenho responsabilidade. ****(Sim, pode acontecer)**

_Agora, sem mais delongas, __**O FORMATO DA FICHA:**_

_**Nome: (Sobrenome-Nome)**_

_**Idade: (15 a 18)**_

_**Personalidade: (Caprichem, pois escolherei a personalidade mais excêntrica , peculiar ou que simplesmente me dê idéias n.n)**_

_**Aparência: (Caprichem também o.oV)**_

_**É criminosa? Sim ( ) Não ( )**_

_**Par: (Duas opções)**_

_**Cenas quentes? Sim ( ) Não ( )**_

_**Aceita o termo de uso da personagem? Sim ( ) Não ( )**_

_**PERSONAGENS:**_

_**Hidan (Ocupado)**_

_**Urumi (Ocupada)**_

_**Pain (Ocupado)**_

_**Konan (Ocupada)**_

_**Itachi (Livre)**_

_**Deidara (Livre)**_

_**Sasori (Livre)**_

_**Sasuke (Livre)**_

_Oh, que fique claro que essa fic será menor que AHS... espero... x.x'_

_Obrigada pela atenção e Boa Sorte para os participantes. n.n Espero ter bons resultados com essa fic. n.n Apesar de eu achar que essa não vai fazer sucesso que nem AHS XD_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**Quartzo Cristal**_


	2. Dois Anos

**ATENÇÃO! **Nem todas as fichas escolhidas apareceram nesse capítulo! Por isso, ainda há esperanças! **FICHAS ESCOHIDAS ABAIXO!**

* * *

**Akatsuki Gakuen! – Capítulo 2**

**-Como a bagunça começou-**

_Bem, como eu disse antes, voltaremos ao passado, dois anos atrás, quando eu, Itachi, Sasori e Deidara acabávamos de entrar no colegial. Já éramos verdadeiros criminosos na época._

_E, quando eu conheci Urumi, eu estava no meio de um serviço. Vamos começar._

**FLASHBACK**

_**-Periferia de Tóquio, dois anos atrás, em um bar qualquer-**_

_Quando eu entrei no bar, já sentia cheiro de confusão, principalmente porque Pain tinha chamado a quase a galera inteira, coisa que não fazia há séculos. O motivo era porque alguns não se davam muito bem com outros... como, por exemplo..._

**Garota: ****-Apontando uma arma para Deidara-** QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE NANICA? QUER MORRER? VOU ATIRAR BEM NO MEIO DA SUA CARA, DESGRAÇADO! Ò.Ò

**Deidara: **Ui ui ui, Ryuu-chan ficou bravinha! Ai, que fofa. n.n

**Ryuu: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! VOCÊ ME IRRITA, VOU TE MATAR! Ò.Ó **–Puxando o gatilho-**

**Sasori: **Ande logo e mate. Ò.Ó

**Deidara: **Valeu, Saso-danna. ¬¬

_Bakugami Ryuu... ela tinha treze anos na época, e era uma esquentadinha incorrigível. Vivia brigando com quem quer que seja, e era o alvo favorito de Deidara para ofender, mesmo que ela atire nele... ela é loira de olhos azuis e cabelo cacheado, que ela prende em um rabo de cavalo sem franjas. _

**Hidan: **Mal eu chego e já vejo alguém apontando armas??

**Ryuu: **CALA A BOCA E NUM ENCHE O SACO! **–Senta em uma cadeira, emburrada-**

**Deidara: **Não fica assim, Ryuu-chan. n.n Quando seus peitos crescerem, quem sabe eu não fique com você... **–Olhar malicioso-**

**Ryuu: ****-Carregando a arma-** É hoje mesmo. VOCÊ TÁ PEDINDO!! ¬¬

_Além da Ryuu, tínhamos outros membros incorrigíveis no grupo... mas eles não estavam no país (?) na época. No meio dessa briga, o Pain, nosso líder, e sua parceira, Konan, haviam chegado._

**Pain: **Ryuu, guarde essa sua raiva para o trabalho de hoje.

**Ryuu: **Hmpf. ¬¬

**Konan: **Já chegaram todos?

**Itachi: ****-Misturando sem interesse um copo de uísque-** O Kakuzu...

**Kakuzu: ****-Pulando a janela-** Nem seja por isso, acabei de chegar. u.u

_Kakuzu era um dos nossos sempais. Ele ama o dinheiro mais do que a própria vida dele e ai de quem não pagar alguma dívida com ele... u.u Ele é um ser estranho e costurado, mas deixemos isso de lado._

**Pain: **Muito bem. Vou começar então. Vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu chamei vocês todos aqui depois de tanto tempo.

**Ryuu: **Não enrola, coroa. ¬¬

**Pain: ****-Ignorando com dificuldade o comentário de Ryuu-** CAHAM... ¬¬' Temos um sério problema. Um certo político fez um trato conosco e acabou nos traindo. Temos que dar um fim nele e nos seus cúmplices, senão ele vai nos entregar pra polícia, o que vai ser bem complicado, afinal, a maioria aqui ainda estuda.

**Itachi: **É só isso? Você poderia dar cabo disso sozinho. u.u

**Konan: **É aí que está o problema, pois são muitos os cúmplices e temos que matar a todos, apagar os rastros e fugir de lá em menos de quinze minutos... u.u

**Sasori: **Quem foi o otário que fez trato com esse cara pra chegar a esse ponto? ¬¬

**Deidara: **8D

**Sasori: **...típico. ¬¬

**Pain: **¬¬ Enfim, quero dividir vocês em grupos... u.u O encarregado de matar o cara vai ser o Hidan...

**Hidan: **EEEI POR QUE EU?? Ò.ó

**Pain: **Você é o mais rápido do grupo, então enquanto damos cabo dos cúmplices, você apaga o cara, sacou? ¬¬

**Hidan: **No fim das contas quem fica com o trabalho sujo sou eu... u.ú

**Itachi: **Você vai matar só um cara e tá reclamando? ¬¬

**Konan: **Mais uma coisa... esse político tem uma filha adotada, e não queremos machucar ela, então, se contenham na hora de puxar o gatilho. ¬¬

**Todos: **Okay... -.-

_Assim que as instruções terminaram, pegamos nossas motos e fomos direto para a mansão do político. Claro, estacionamos bem longe, e, como todos vestíamos preto, não dava pra ver muito bem._

**Pain: ****-Encostando no muro-** Muito bem, vamos nos dividir. Kakuzu, fique aqui fora e cuide dos guardas noturnos... Ryuu e Deidara, entrem pelos fundos. Sasori e Itachi, abram caminho pela frente, e procurem não fazer muito barulho... Konan e eu entramos pelas laterais. Hidan, espere até Itachi dar algum sinal e entre o mais rápido possível. Procure pelo cara e só atire em mais alguém se for necessário.

**Ryuu: **Por que eu tenho que ficar com esse energúmeno? Ò.ó

**Deidara: ****-Sério-** Não reclama, Ryuu-chan, e vamos logo... ò.ó

_**-Silêncio...-**_

**Pain: **Vamos.

_A operação começou. Itachi e Sasori não cumpriram o tratado de silêncio e arrombaram a porta da frente causando um barulhão. Itachi fez um sinal e eu entrei no meio de alguns tiros pra lá e pra cá. Ryuu e Deidara atiravam mais um no outro do que nos cúmplices... ¬¬_

**Ryuu: **SEU OTÁRIO VAI QUERER ENCARAR? VOU DAR UM TIRO BEM NA SUA BUNDA!! Ò.Ó

**Deidara: **TE DESAFIO A ATIRAR NA MINHA BUNDA PERFEITA! Ò.ó

**Ryuu: ****-Atira no traseiro de Deidara-**

**Deidara: **AAAAAAAAAAARGH! DESGRAÇADA VOCÊ ATIROU NA MINHA BUNDA!!

**Ryuu:****-Atirando nos inimigos-** Você que pediu. ¬¬

**Deidara: ****-Atirando nos inimigos e chorando pelo tiro-** MY ASS! T.T

_Subi as enormes escadas e entrei no quarto mais distante. Quase não dava pra ouvir a confusão do primeiro andar. Em vez disso, escutei o choro de uma menina. Devia ser a filha do cara. Não sei por que, mas me deu muita vontade de entrar. E foi o que eu fiz._

**Hidan: ****-Entra no quarto-** Ah...

_Eu vi uma menina de dez anos, de cabelos negros ondulados, agachada no canto mais distante da porta, cheia de pancadas roxas. Uma visão realmente penosa._

**Hidan: ****-Agacha na frente da menina-** Ei...

_Ela tomou um susto e se encolheu ainda mais, suplicando:_

**Menina: **P-por favor, papai! Não me bate!

_O cara devia bater nela._

**Hidan: **Ei, ta tudo bem, eu não sou seu pai...

**Menina: ****-Entre soluços-** O...o senhor é um anjo?

**Hidan: **Não... mas posso te tirar daqui.

_Nem havia acabado de falar e ela me abraçou. _

**Hidan: ****-Retribuindo o abraço-** Qual o seu nome...?

**Urumi: **K...Kanzaki Urumi...

_Era a Urumi, quando eu a conheci. Ainda carregando-a, perguntei qual era o quarto do pai dela. Ela apontou para o quarto da frente. Quando entramos, o maldito estava dormindo. Não se ouvia nada lá embaixo. Provavelmente já haviam acabado o serviço. Aproximei-me rapidamente, ainda com ela no colo. Subi em cima da cama, em pé, e apontei a arma para o rosto do homem. Antes de atirar, chutei ele para que acordasse. Não deixei que Urumi visse._

**Político: **AAARGH! Q...QUEM É VOCÊ?

**Hidan: **Vim aqui lhe trazer má sorte, seu maldito.

_Lógico, atirei sem piedade. Sem olhar pra trás, fugi com a pequena Urumi no colo. Quando cheguei lá embaixo, estavam todos mortos, com Itachi e Sasori sentados em alguns corpos conversando, Ryuu reclamando e Deidara chorando, não sabia por quê (Mais tarde descobriria que foi o tiro na bunda dele) e Pain com Konan apagando as provas de que estivemos ali, com exceção da imundície de corpos._

**Konan: **Okay, bem no tempo Hidan e... quem é? O.õ

**Hidan: **A filha do maldito. Ela tá cheia de feridas, acho que ele batia nela... fiquei com pena.

**Pain: **Que estranho. O.õ

**Hidan: **-.-'

**Deidara: **MINHA BUNDAAAA!! i.i

**Ryuu: **FICA QUIETO E DEIXA EU ACABAR O CURATIVO! Ó.ó

**Deidara: **MAS FOI VOCÊ QUE ATIROU NA MINHA BUNDA, SUA MALDITA! O.ó

**Sasori: **Não sei por que não atirou na cara logo. ¬¬

**Itachi: **u.u

_O que não reparamos enquanto é que um dos capangas que mataram ainda estava vivo, e acabava de pressionar um botão. Quando percebemos, já era tarde._

**Ryuu: **CUIDADO!!

_CABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!_

_E a primeira parte acaba aí._

_Fomos separados por três meses. Quando retornamos o contato, todos estavam bem. Mas nunca mais conseguimos falar com Ryuu. Sabemos que ela está viva, mas não onde ela está._

**Hidan: ****-Puxando Urumi de leve pela mão-** Vem, entra.

_Nesses três meses, Urumi ficou no meu apartamento, enquanto eu procurava uma família para ela._

**Urumi: **Obrigada, Onii-chan...

**Hidan: **...

_Urumi me abraçou carinhosamente, me fazendo corar. Meu Deus, eu tinha me apaixonado por ela, mas não sabia. Ora, ela tinha dez anos! Ò.ó Agora vocês devem entender o meu complexo. u.u_

**Urumi: **Mas Onii-chan... o.o

**Hidan: **Hm?

**Urumi: **Por que esse lugar é tão sujo...? o.õ

_Esqueci que eu não limpava o apartamento há séculos, mas isso não importa. -.-_

_**-AkaGaku, ainda dois anos atrás, sala do primeiro ano, manhã-**_

**Deidara:** Minha vida é um balão cor de rosa... ô.ô Que vaga por esse céu tão azul... ô.ô

**Itachi: **O que deu em você? ¬¬

**Deidara: **O QUE DEU EM MIM? O QUE DEU EM MIM? MEU TRASEIRO FOI ARRUINADO! PERDI METADE DE MINHA JUVENTUDE! Ò.Ó

**Sasori: **Já se passaram três meses e você ainda não esqueceu? ¬¬

**Deidara: **Um tiro no traseiro é algo que você nunca esqueceria. Ò.ó Pense: O que seria de Itachi sem o traseiro dele?

**Itachi: **Um homem digno? ¬¬

**Sasori: **Não temos moral para falar em dignidade... -.-

**Itachi: **Além disso, meu traseiro não é meu único atributo que Deus tão generosamente me deu... u.u

**Sasori: **...convencido... ¬¬

**Deidara: **Ah, Hidan. 8D

**Hidan: **Yo. n.n

**Sasori: **Aquela pirralha ainda tá morando com você?

**Itachi: **Que suspeito... ¬¬

**Hidan: **EI! EU NÃO FIZ NADA COM ELA! Ò.ó

**Deidara: **Sei, sei, nós sabemos... u.u **–Toma joelhada-**

**Hidan: **Maldito. Ò.ó

**Itachi: **Você achou uma família pra ela?

**Hidan: **Achei, uma família que mora perto lá de casa e...

**Deidara: **Ah minha vida é um balão púrpura...

**Itachi: **Não era rosa? ¬¬

**Deidara: **Era, mas agora é púrpura. u.u

**Sasori: **Não faz sentido. ¬¬

**Hidan: **NÃO ME IGNOREM! Ò.ó

**Anko: **DEIDARA! FOI VOCÊ QUE ROUBOU A MINHA BOLSA DA "Zarifebarbar Daer"!!

**Deidara: **Quem? O.O

**Anko: **AQUELA DOCE MENININHA DISSE QUE FOI VOCÊ!! Ò.ó **–Aponta para uma garota-**

_Esse pequeno episódio não tem nada a ver... mas é uma boa hora para apresentar-lhes uma das mentes mais maldosas e cínicas que esse mundo já viu..._

**Garota: **Mas Deidara-kun... n.n

**Deidara: **SUA MALDITA FERRADORA DE VIDAS, KOORI YUKI! Ò.ó9

**Itachi: **¬¬

**Yuki: **Olá. n.nV

_Koori Yuki. Ela tinha 14 anos na época, mas tinha pulado de ano e estava na nossa sala. Ela é do mal. Não, estou falando sério! Não se engane por esse rostinho branquinho e esse cabelo liso, negro, comprido e sedoso, e com essa presilha de rosa não! Ela é o demônio e gosta de ferrar a vida dos outros. Sei disso porque ela é da nossa gangue, e estava fora do país em um reformatório e tinha voltado um mês depois de eu ter encontrado a Urumi. _

**Yuki: **Ora Deidara-kun você sabe que eu nunca faria isso... u.u

**Deidara: ****-Sendo puxado pela gola da camisa pela Anko-** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MINHA VIDA É UM GRANDE BALÃO AZUL CLAROOOOO!! T.T

**Sasori: ****-Assistindo a desgraça de Deidara-** Não era púrpura? n.n

**Yuki: ****-Ignorando completamente os gritos de Deidara ao longe-** Hidan-kun. n.n Soube do Pain-sama que o senhor está com uma hóspede em casa...

**Hidan: **É, mas eu já achei uma família pra ela...

**Yuki: **Já te falei... que a Chiaki-chan vai voltar também? n.n

**Hidan e Sasori: ****-Frio na espinha-**

**Itachi: ****-Cara de desgostoso da vida-** Argh... aquela... ¬¬'

**Sasori: **Akyna Chiaki... O.O AQUELA Akyna Chiaki?

**Yuki: **Hai! n.n Não é maravilhoso termos a Chiaki-chan de volta? 8D

**Sasori: **Ela é uma pessoa mais assustadora que você... o.o

**Yuki: **¬¬

_Mas não é uma boa hora para falarmos de Akyna Chiaki. Deixemos ela de lado._

**Sasori: **Espero que ela não pegue as minhas blusas de novo... Ò.ó

**Todos: **¬¬

_**-Fim de tarde – Casa de Hidan-**_

**Hidan: **Urumiii... o.o Tenho novidades...

**Urumi: ****-Correndo para a porta-** Onii-chan! n.n

**Hidan: **Eu achei uma família pra você. n.n

**Urumi: **Heh? o.o

**Hidan: **Você sabe que eu não tenho condições pra cuidar de você, então achei um casal que adoraria uma filha e que mora pertinho daqui. n.n Você pode vir me visitar quando quiser.

_Ela fez uma cara triste. Achei que ela ia chorar, mas ela se recompôs e me abraçou._

**Urumi: **Se é perto do Hidan-onii-chan, eu não me incomodo...

_Nessa hora meu coração batia rápido, eu ficava mais vermelho e suava frio. Isso era ruim._

**Hidan: ****-Ainda vermelho-** V-vamos... vamos nos preparar para você vê-los amanhã. n.n

**Urumi: **Hai! n.n

_**-Dia seguinte-**_

_No dia seguinte fomos à casa da nova família da Urumi. Era um casal muito amoroso e eles se deram bem._

**Hidan: **Bem, Urumi, eu vou indo. n.n Divirta-se com sua nova família.

**Urumi: ****-Beija o rosto de Hidan-** Arigatou, Hidan-chan! n.n

**Hidan: ****-Ultra vermelho-** B...bye bye...

_E foi quando eu voltava pra casa que eu me dei conta..._

_Meu coração descompassado..._

_Meu rosto quente..._

**Hidan: **Ai meu Deus...

_Foi ali mesmo que eu me toquei que gostava dela._

_E desde então a minha vida virou uma bagunça, afinal, ela tinha acabado de fazer onze anos, eu tinha 16... muito estranho. u.ú_

_Não cumpria minhas missões direito... pensava nela toda hora e quando ia visitá-la via que cada dia ela crescia mais fofa._

_Agora que contei tudo, vamos voltar ao presente..._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

_Agora, eu estou sentado (matando aula) em um banco na calçada. _

**Voz: **Hidan-chan você está doente? Matando aula de novo o.o

**Hidan: ****-vermelho-** ARRE! U...Urumi... O.O Que susto... ¬¬

**Urumi: **Hehe n.n Só brincando n.n

**Hidan: **E você, matando aula? O.õ

**Urumi: **Não, minhas aulas começam agora. n.n

_Ah, essa chance eu não perco..._

Hidan segurou a mão de Urumi.

**Hidan: **Vamos juntos, eu te levo. n.n

**Urumi: **Sério? Que sorte! **–Vermelha-**

_Se vocês acham que eu não vou ter ela só pra mim só por causa da diferença de idade..._

_Ahá, estão tremendamente enganados! Esperem e verão! _

**CONTINUA**

Uma palavra: UFA! XD Foi difícil! Mas ainda bem que acabei! n.n

Sem mais delongas, mas acho que vocês já perceberam algumas, **AS FICHAS ESCOLHIDAS!**

**Deidara: **Bakugami Ryuu

**Itachi: **Oda Usaki (Tive que omitir o "no", gomen! n.n)

**Sasori: **Koori Yuki (Tive que omitir o "no", gomen! n.n)

**Sasuke: **Amai

**Participação Especial: **Akyna Chiaki (Porque ela me deu idéias e eu quero usá-la 8D)

Para quem leu AHS, o Aoshi vai aparecer, viu? n.n **SÓ FALTA A PERMISSÂO DO DEMOLAY QUE NÃO ME RESPONDEU ATÉ AGORA! XD**

É isso. xD

**Ja Ne!**

**Quartzo Cristal**


	3. Outros Companheiros

**AVISO IMPORTANTE EU IMPLORO QUE LEIAM!: **ALGuÉM ESTÁ PLAGIANDO AHS EM OUTRO SITE! PEÇO A TODOS QUE VÃO AO SITE "ANIME SPIRIT" (Coloquem no Google) E POR FAVOR, ANUNCIEM AO STAFF PARA TIRAREM DO AR! FIQUEI TÃO ABALADA QUE MAL CONSEGUI ACABAR ESSE CAPÍTULO! ACREDITEM, MEU ESTADO DE HUMOR ALTERA VISIVELMENTE A QUALIDADE DE MINHAS FICS! EU QUERO CONTINUAR A ESCREVER SEMPRE ALEGRE, MAS ISSO ME DEIXOU MUITO TRISTE! IMPLORO A TODOS QUE ME AJUDEM! OBRIGADA!!

CAPÍTULO 3 PRA VOCÊS! ENJOY!

* * *

**Akatsuki Gakuen! – Capítulo 3**

**-Meus dias na AkaGaku-**

_**-Akagaku, segundo período de aula-**_

_Com toda essa confusão do flashback, não pude contar mais sobre o AkaGaku. Mas isso, vamos aprender com o tempo. A única coisa que você precisa saber é que é uma escola normal. n.n_

_Temos relações amistosas entre professores e alunos..._

**Anko: **SE VOCÊS NÃO FIZEREM A LIÇÃO, MARMANJOS DESCARADOS, VÃO FAZER UMA VIAGEM SÓ DE IDA PRA CONXIXINA!

**Deidara: **Onde fica isso? 8D **–Leva uma estojada perdida-**

_Uma biblioteca sadia..._

_**-Enquanto isso, na biblioteca...-**_

**Kakashi: ****-Desviando de livros, cadeiras, estojos, lápis, facas, computadores, mesas, líquidos vermelhos suspeitos, dentes, membros...-**Ai, ai... eu deveria ganhar um extra por isso... -.-

**Kisame: **AAAAAAAAAAAH! MALDITOS!! **–Tacando tudo quanto é coisa em outros marmanjos-**

_Um banheiro limpinho..._

_**-Enquanto isso, no banheiro...-**_

**Aluno inocente: ****-Andando no banheiro tentando não escorregar no lamaçal-** Acho que ao limpam isso aqui faz uns 10 anos... Ò.ó

_E, claro, alunos exemplares! n.n_

**Anko: ****-Olhando pra porta-** O QUE CÊ QUER? ¬¬

**Policial: **Queria falar com o senhor Deidara... u.u

**Deidara: ****-Levanta-** Eu! 8D

**Policial: **O senhor está preso. u.u

**Deidara: **O QUÊ?!

**Sasori: ****-Levantando-** ISSOOO!! \n.n/

**Policial: **Tem um carro estacionado irregularmente...

**Deidara: **E ISSO É MOTIVO PRA EU SER PRESO? Ò.ó

_Não, mas o fato de você já ter matado e roubado, além de ser um semeador do caos e destruidor da paz alheia... isso sim são motivos._

_Mas é claro, o policial não sabe disso XD_

**Policial: **Está no meio da faixa de pedestres. ¬¬

**Deidara: **EU NEM TENHO CARRO!!

**Policial: **Aquela doce menininha disse que é seu... u.u

_Ahá..._

**Yuki: **Olá. n.nV

**Deidara: **DE NOVO? **–Sendo levado pelo policial-** MALDITA KOORI YUKI! Ò.ó9

**Sasori: **Yuki você é minha heroína... n.n

**Yuki: **Do que está falando? n.n

**Itachi: ****-Sentado, lendo-** ¬¬

**Hidan: **o.o'

_Err... deixando esse pequeno incidente de lado... n.n_

**Policial: ****-Voltando com Deidara desmaiado no ombro-** Ah, tem outro aluno aqui chamado Akasuna Sasori? o.o

**Sasori: ****-Levanta-** Eu. n.n

**Policial: **Você está preso por assaltar uma loja de lingeries. Ò.ó

**Sasori: **É O QUÊ?!

**Itachi: **Sasori... nunca achei que você fosse capaz... ¬¬

**Hidan: **E nem divide... ¬¬

**Sasori: **EU NÃO ROUBEI NADA!!

**Yuki: **Mas eu vi, Sasori-kun... n.n

**Sasori: ****-Cai a ficha-** MALDITA!! **–Sendo arrastado pela polícia-**

_Ai ai... ô.ô_

_**-Fim de tarde, na frente da escola da Urumi-**_

_No fim das contas, Yuki ficou com pena dos dois e botou a culpa em um trouxa da escola e uma velhinha que passava por ali... ô.ô_

_Engraçado que o policial nem contestou. ¬¬_

_Adivinhem onde eu estou?_

_Se vocês leram ali em cima, devem saber que eu estou na escola da Urumi, seus espertos... ¬¬_

**Urumi: ****-Saltitando-** HIDAN-KUUUUN!! 8D

**Hidan: **Opa. n.n Tá feliz hoje... o que aconteceu? n.n

**Urumi: **Saaaabe, hoje eu tenho um pedido. **–Olhinhos inocentes-**

**Hidan: ****-Tentando não encarar os olhinhos inocentes-**Tá bom... pode falar...

**Urumi: **A Urumi quer conhecer a escola do Hidan-kun... porque a Urumi quer se formar na mesma escola que o Hidan-kun estudou... e semana que vem a Urumi não tem aula... **–Olhinhos de cãozinho sem dono-**

**Hidan: ****-Não resistindo aos olhinhos-** Mas você não vai querer conhecer aquele cafof... digo, aquela escola... u.u não é tão limpinha quanto a sua... u.u

**Urumi: ****-Cara de choro-**

**Hidan: ****-Desesperado-** AAAAA!! O.O NÃO CHORA!! TÁ BOM, SEMANA QUE VEM EU LEVO VOCÊ!! O.O

**Urumi: **Sério? 8D Ebaaaa!! \n.n/ **-Beija o rosto de Hidan-** Arigatou, Hidan-kun! 8D

**Hidan: ****-Vermelho-** Vamos... eu te levo pra casa... u.u

**Urumi: **Hai! n.n

_Odeio quando ela faz isso. Ò.ó_

_MALDITOS OLHINHOS!_

_Como eu vou levar a Urumi pra aquele muquifo que é o AkaGaku?!_

_E pior! Com aquela gente dentro da AkaGaku?_

_Ela definitivamente NÃO PODE conhecer o pessoal! O.O_

_AAAAAAAA! Mas eu tenho a semana toda pra pensar nisso. Ò.ó_

_**-Noite, periferia de Tóquio-**_

_A Urumi ficou na AkaGaku a manhã toda e depois eu levei ela pra casa. Aproveitei e passei a tarde toda aqui._

**Itachi: ****-De preto, entrando-** Que trabalho temos hoje?

**Hidan: **Pain já saiu. Ele já me deu as instruções... parece que é algo grande...

**Itachi: **Hm... já faz tempo...

**Hidan: **Parece que a Usa-chan vai trabalhar com a gente...

**Itachi: **Usagi?

**Hidan: **Yup. u.u Usa-chan, a Rainha dos Computadores...

**Itachi: **Eita garota difícil... ¬¬

**Hidan: **Como a Ryuu não é necessariamente uma garota, a Usa-chan foi a única que você não conseguiu pegar... ô.ô **–Toma porrada-**

**Itachi: **E como poderia? ¬¬ Ela praticamente não fala e quase nunca aparece aqui... u.u

**Hidan: **Mas é bonita. ô.ô Por sinal, você pegou a Akyna? ¬¬

**Itachi: **Lógico, tivemos umas três noites juntos. u.u

**Hidan: **u.u'

**Deidara: ****-Entrando-** HELLOOOOO!! ACREDITAM QUE EU VI A ODA COM O AO-CHAN ALI NA ESQUINA? 8D EU IA ACOMPANHÁ-LOS MAS O AO-CHAN ME BATEU... u.u

**Yuki: ****-Chegando junto com Sasori-** Olá, seres. n.n

**Meninos: **"Seres"? ¬¬

**Sasori: **Eu vi o Ao batendo no Deidara... o meu respeito cresceu por aquele menino... o.o

**Yuki: **Ao-chan é tão fofo. n.n Diferente de todos aqui... n.n

**Meninos: ****-Aura maligna-** (_ELA TÁ DESBANCANDO A GENTE! Ò.ó)_

**Voz: **Yo, a quanto tempo, pessoal. n.n

_Deixem-me apresentar os dois que chegaram agora... u.u_

_Shinhyo Aoshi. Mas todo mundo chama ele de Ao-chan. o.o Ele é loiro, tem olhos azul-safira. É primo da Ryuu. Ele tem uma rara doença que o fez parar de crescer aos 8 anos, então, ele é um marmanjo de 18 anos com cara de anjo e jeitinho romântico de ser. ¬¬ As meninas são doidas por ele. Muito habilidoso e inteligente, eu gosto de trabalhar com ele._

**Aoshi: **Usaki, diga olá. u.u

**Usaki: **...

_Oda Usaki. Mas conhecida como Usagi ou "Usa-chan", tem os cabelos desarrumados, curtos, negros e lisos, olhos tediosos cor de mel, e baixinha. Nunca ouvimos ela falar direito. Mas em questões de trabalho, ela é muito eficiente. Nos serve como informante e é a Rainha dos Hackers, conseguindo desbancar a segurança americana, além de estacionar o país por três dias, não conseguiram encontrá-la. Muda de laptop periodicamente._

**Itachi: **Usagi-chan. n.n Olá. n.n **–Sorriso conquistador-**

**Usaki: ****-Olhar incriminador-**

**Itachi: ****-Desanimado e sussurrando para Hidan-** Tá vendo? Ela não cai na minha lábia...

**Hidan: **¬¬

**Aoshi: **Chega de conversa, vamos trabalhar.

**Usaki: ****-Abrindo o laptop-**

_Mal sabia eu que essa missão seria a mais longa de nossas vidas..._

_**-Dia seguinte, AkaGaku-**_

**Hidan: **-.-'

**Urumi: **n.n Muito prazer, meu nome é Urumi! 8D

**Deidara e Sasori: **o.o

**Itachi: **u.u

_O pior aconteceu... meus amigos estavam JUSTAMENTE no portão da frente. Ò.ó_

**Deidara: ****-Olhos brilhantes-** QUE FOOOOOOOFAAAAAAAAA!! HIDAN ESSA É A NINFETA QUE VOCÊ VIVE FALANDO?! 8D

**Urumi: **Ninfeta? 8D

**Deidara: ****-Agarra a Urumi-** KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

**Hidan: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DEIDARA! LARGUE ELA JÁ!! Ò.ó

**Urumi: **X.X

**Sasori e Itachi: ****-Puxando o Deidara pra longe-** Olá, Urumi-chan. n.n

**Urumi: **n.n''

_Por favor, Deus... eu sei que eu não tenho moral pra te pedir nada, mas POR FAVOR... POR FAAAAVOOOOR... não deixe ela encontrar a Koori... o.o_

**Yuki: ****-Chegando com queimaduras suspeitas por todo o corpo e com o uniforme rasgado-** Olá. n.n

_A vida me odeia. ¬¬_

**Urumi: **O.O

**Sasori: **Yuki... você andou fazendo experiências com fogo? O.O

**Yuki: **8D

**FLASHBACK**

**Yuki: ****-Colando uma caixa em um carrinho de compras que estava na frente de uma ladeira-** O motor. 8D

**Velhinha: ****-Dentro do carrinho- **Minha jovem...tem certeza que isso vai ajudar a fazer compras mais rápido? o.o

**Yuki: ****-Subindo no carrinho e acendendo um fóforo-** Mas é claro, vovó! n.n **–Tacando fogo na caixa-**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!**

**Carrinho de Compras: ****-Descendo Ladeira abaixo-**

**Yuki: **8D

**Velhinha: **O.O

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**Yuki: **Imagina, por que eu faria isso? n.n

**Todos (menos Urumi): **¬¬

**Urumi: ****-Segurando a blusa de Hidan-** Hidan-kun... quero conhecer sua escola. 8D

**Yuki e Deidara: **Awwww... ó.ò

**Hidan: ****-Ignorando os amigos-** Claro, vamos. n.n

**Sasori: ****-Vendo Hidan entrar na escola com Urumi-** Ele ignorou a gente. ¬¬

_**-Sala de aula-**_

**Anko: **MUITO BEM, SEUS INÚTEIS!! ¬¬

_Vale lembrar que, na nossa classe, só tem a Yuki de menina... u.u_

**Anko: **HIDAN! NÃO PODE TRAZER SUA IRMÃ PRA ESCOLA, SABIA? ¬¬

**Hidan: **Ela só veio conhecer a escola... e ela não é minha irmã. ¬¬

**Urumi: **Muito prazer, sou Kanzaki Urumi... n.n

**Anko: ****-Comovida com a fofura-** Ok... u.ú temos uma nova aluna hoje... PODE ENTRAR. ¬¬

_Uma garota de cabelos de um laranja bem claro e liso, com olhos castanhos entrou... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! O.O_

**Garota: ****-Com voz sexy- **Doomo. n.n

**Itachi: **AKYNA!

**Deidara: **CHI-CHAN! 8D

**Hidan: **AKYNA CHIAKI!! Ò.ó

**Sasori: **PROTEJAM SUAS CAMISETAS!! O.ó

_Akyna Chiaki, a segunda garota mais demoníaca dessa Terra._

**CONTINUA**

Buh... buh... buuuuh! i.i Vocês devem ter lido lá em cima... eu estou realmente chocada e muito triste... nem tenho ânimo pra responder as reviews... mas quero agradecer à **Yze-chan** por ter me alertado... i.i

Hoje eu não estou com ânimo pra falar... obrigada... i.i Obrigada por todos que acompanham...

A Ryuu ainda vai voltar...

**Ja Ne...**

**Quartzo Cristal**


	4. Para Kyoto

**AGRADECIMENTOS: **Muitíssimo obrigada! O assunto do plágio já foi resolvido! Agradeço a todos que me apoiaram! Fiquei SUPER emocionada! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! i.i

**Um capítulo dedicado à TODOS! \o/**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Retrospectiva do capítulo anterior:**

**Anko: -Comovida com a fofura-** Ok... u.ú temos uma nova aluna hoje... PODE ENTRAR. ¬¬

_Uma garota de cabelos de um laranja bem claro e liso, com olhos castanhos entrou... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! O.O_

**Garota: -Com voz sexy- **Doomo. n.n

**Itachi: **AKYNA!

**Deidara: **CHI-CHAN! 8D

**Hidan: **AKYNA CHIAKI!! Ò.ó

**Sasori: **PROTEJAM SUAS CAMISETAS!! O.ó

_Akyna Chiaki, a segunda garota mais demoníaca dessa Terra._

**AKATSUKI GAKUEN! – Capítulo 4**

**A Segunda Garota mais demoníaca dessa Terra**

_Akyna Chiaki._

_Sim, isso mesmo. Existem três características para esse ser: Ex- namorada do Itachi, ex-namorada do Sasori e MINHA ex-namorada. E quer saber? Ainda bem que eu gosto da Urumi. Ò.ó_

_Por que ela é a segunda garota mais demoníaca dessa Terra? Simples: O ranking de primeiro lugar está ocupado pela Koori. ¬¬_

_Sobre o lance das camisetas? Não sei bem, mas parece que quando Sasori terminou com a Akyna ela roubou todas as camisetas dele. Inclusive a camiseta do ursinho Poof que Sasori tanto amava. xD Apesar dele negar euforicamente que foi um presente da avó dele, eu sei que ele amava. Bem, parece que ela deu três fins às blusas:_

_Vendeu no mercado negro;_

_Mandou para parentes no Chile;_

_Colocou no meio da rua e incinerou. u.u_

_E Sasori nunca se recuperou do trauma. xD_

_Chiaki é uma Rainha no ramo do contrabando. Se eu, por exemplo, quisesse um X-Box pelo terço do preço e ORIGINAL, ela conseguiria arranjar. u.u Ah sim, é a melhor amiga da Koori e tem uma enorme rivalidade com a Usaki._

_Talvez seja porque o Itachi ta tentando investir na Usaki, não sei... o.o_

_ARGH!! A URUMI ESTÁ AQUI!! Por favor meu Deus não deixe que ela espalhe o veneno maligno dela na MINHA doce e inocente Urumi... Ò.ó_

**Chiaki: **Não sabia que vocês me amavam tanto... ;D

**Deidara: **CHIIIII-CHAAAAAAN QUE BOM TE VER! 8D

**Anko: **Você conhece ele? ¬¬ Então senta logo bem longe de mim e tente não colocar fogo na sala. u.ú

**Chiaki: **Hai, Anko-sensei. n.n **–Sentando do lado de Yuki-**

**Yuki e Chaki: ****-Trocando sorrisos maquiavélicos-**

_Esses sorrisos não me agradaram. O.O_

**Urumi: ****-Não entendendo nada-** 8D

**Chiaki: **E quem é essa doce e inocente fofinha? n.n

_NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_

_**-Fim de tarde-**_

**(Narrativa normal)**

Itachi estava com a melhor cara de "eu sou O BOM" na frente do colégio. Uma vez ou outra olhava para AkaGaku. Provavelmente queria fugir da Akyna. Quando voltou a fitar o nada com a cara de "eu sou O BOM", avistou Urumi se escondendo no muro olhando fixamente para o colégio.

**Itachi: ****-Se aproximando-** Urumi-chan? o.o

**Urumi: ****-Pulando de susto e se escondendo mais no muro-** AH! Si...sim, Uchiha-san? O.O

**Itachi: **Está esperando o Hidan? n.n

**Urumi: **Ah... sim... o/o Ele disse para eu esperá-lo aqui...

**Itachi: ****-Se agachando um pouco para ficar da mesma altura que Urumi-**Urumi-chan, você gosta do Hidan? n.n

**Urumi: ****-Vermelha-** CO...COMO?! Ló...lógico que não, ele é um irmão mais velho pra mim, ele...ele é bem mais velho que eu... ah... errr... o/o **–Mexendo os braços freneticamente-**

**Itachi: ****-Acariciando a cabeça de Urumi-** Boa menina... n.n

**Urumi: ****-Vermelha-**

_**(Em cima do prédio na frente da AkaGaku)**_

**Garoto: **Amai...

Uma garota de cabelos castanho-avermelhados e olhos cor de mel e uma pinta abaixo do olho esquerdo se aproximou do garoto que a chamava.

**Amai: **Hai, Sasuke-san...

**Sasuke: **Quem é... aquela garota?

**Amai: **Gostaria de informações sobre ela agora?

**Sasuke: **Não me interessa saber sobre ela. Mas sim o quanto ela é especial para ele.

**Amai: **Eu sinto muito, senhor... irei investigar imediatamente...

**Sasuke: **Faça isso. **–Sai andando-** Afinal, você deve sua vida a mim.

**Amai: ****-Se curvando levemente-** Hai... Sasuke-san é a única razão de minha existência...

**Sasuke: **Quero informações para hoje. HOJE.

**Amai: **Hai.

_**(De volta a AkaGaku)**_

_Aaaah... e eu ainda tive que deixar a Urumi esperando por causa do DEIDARA. Ò.ó Aquele maldito me paga! Ele queria fazer uma competição de cuspe à distância no MEIO DA SALA! Vê se pode..._

_Se bem que eu estava bem tentado a participar se uma coisa muito mais importante não estivesse me esperando na porta e... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_

**Hidan: **UCHIHA ITACHI! Ò.ó O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ELA?! Ò.ó

**Itachi: ****-Ainda acariciando a cabeça de Urumi-** Nada. u.u

**Hidan: **SEU ASSEDIADOR! LARGUE DELA! Ò.ó

**Urumi: **o.o?

**Itachi: **Tá bom, seu ciumento... u.ú

**Hidan: **Ciument...!! EU NÃO SOU CIUMENTO! **–Pegando na mão da Urumi-** Vem, vamos embora. u.ú

**Urumi: ****-Acompanhando-** Ah, hai! Até mais, Uchiha-san... o.o/

**Itachi: **Bye bye. n.n/

_**(Estrada da vida XD)**_

_Eu e Urumi caminhávamos de mãos dadas (Esse é o melhor momento da minha vida) pelo caminho de nossas casas._

**Urumi: **Hidan-kun... o/o

**Hidan: **Hm? Ah, foi mal, quer que eu solte a sua mão?

**Urumi: ****-Apertanto de leve a mão de Hidan-** Não... u/u

**Hidan: ****-Vermelho-** V...vou te levar até a sua casa...

**Urumi: ****-Vermelha-** Tá... n/n

_Por favor Deus, eu sei que você me odeia, mas pare o tempo agora... ºOº_

_**-Noite, periferia de Tóquio, bar de imagem duvidosa-**_

_Como sempre, Deus não me ouviu. i.i_

**Aoshi: ****-Sentando do lado de Hidan-** Doomo, Hidan. n.n

**Hidan: **Ao-chan. o.o O que houve? Você não tinha saído em missão?

**Aoshi: **Era só uma missão de cobrança de pagamento... u.ú eu fui com o Sasori e ele deu conta do recado... u.u'

**Hidan: **Hm...

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Aoshi: **Ne... a quanto tempo... a Ryuu sumiu?

_Pois é... quando a Ryuu desapareceu naquela missão... Aoshi estava na Europa... ele ficou muito chocado quando ela sumiu._

**Hidan: **Faz uns dois anos...

**Aoshi: **Você não acha que ela...

**Hidan: **Relaxa. n.n Ela não morreu.

**Deidara: **Alguém que atirou na MINHA BUNDA não morreria assim. Ò.ó

**Aoshi e Hidan: ****-Pulando de susto-** DEIDARA! Ò.ó

**Deidara: **Que foi? Ò.ó **–Leva porrada-**

**Aoshi: ****-Possesso-** ODEIO LEVAR SUSTOS. Ò.ó9 Espera a Ryuu atirou na sua bunda? O.O

**Deidara: **¬¬

**Sasori: **Ao-chan bravo. o.o Que raro.

**Hidan: **Sasori. o.o'

**Sasori: **Yo. Vocês viram o Itachi? Tô procurando ele faz um tempão...

**Aoshi: ****-Virando a cara bruscamente-**

**Sasori: **Ao-chan. ¬¬

**Aoshi: ****-Virando lentamente a cara-** Hããã...? n.n

**Sasori: **Quero o paradeiro de Uchiha Itachi AGORA. ¬¬

**Aoshi: **Beeeem... 8D Err... bem, hããããã... errrrr... n.n'

**Sasori: **SHINHYO AOSHI. ¬¬

**Aoshi: **Ai, tá bom. Ò.ó Se ele estiver vivo, deve estar em uma lata de lixo. u.ú

**Hidan, Sasori, Deidara: **HÃ?! AQUELE ITACHI NUMA LATA DE LIXO?! O.O

**Aoshi: **Pois é... ele foi investir na Usaki há algumas horas atrás... n.n' Nunca vi ela tão irritada, deu medo. O.O

**Deidara: ****-Preparando uma câmera-** ITACHI EM UMA LATA DE LIXO... EU PRECISO VER ISSO!!

**Sasori: **Acho que essa é a primeira vez que concordamos em alguma coisa e...

_**(Silêncio no bar inteiro)**_

**Hidan: **Pain...

**Pain: **Chega de brincadeira. Temos um problema.

**Usaki: ****-Sentando-se em uma cadeira-**

**Itachi: ****-Chegando esfregando a cabeça-** Diga... **–Senta em uma cadeira-**

**Pain: **Usagi recebeu uma informação de um espião. A gangue da região de Kyoto pretende tomar a nossa área, ou seja, Tóquio.

**Hidan: **O quêêêê...? -.- Eles já não aprenderam a lição anos atrás? Ò.ó

**Pain: **Parece que não. u.ú Hidan, Usagi, Aoshi, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Koori e Akyna irão para Kyoto propor uma negociação pacífica. Se não der certo...

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Pain: **Vai rolar guerra no meio das ruas de Tóquio.

**Todos: **!!

**Aoshi: **Quando partimos?

**Pain: **Amanhã de manhã.

_**-Kyoto, residência qualquer, noite-**_

**Sasuke: **Amai. Você conseguiu?

**Amai: ****-Ajoelha-se-** Peço mil perdões, Sasuke-san... não encontrei nenhuma informação relevante sobre a relação da garota com Uchiha Itac...!!

**Sasuke: **Nem pronuncie o nome daquele maldito... nome dela?

**Amai: **Hai... **–Suando frio-** Kanzaki Urumi...

**Sasuke: **Nenhuma informação sobre a relação dela com ele, hã... mas vamos correr o risco. Quero ela aqui.

**Amai: **Sasuke-san...! Ela é uma menina, tem apenas treze a...

A boca de Amai foi calada pelos lábios de Sasuke.

**Amai: **N...não... Sasuke-san...!

Sasuke beijava violentamente a garota. Obviamente ela não parecia gostar daquilo. Aparentava estar com medo de ser tocada assim por ele.

**Sasuke: **Não me conteste... afinal, você me pertence todinha...

**Amai: **Hai... trarei Kanzaki Urumi para cá... Sasuke-san...

**Voz: **Kanzaki Urumi? Já vi esse nome em algum lugar...

**Sasuke: ****-Olha-** Ah, é você. **–Larga Amai-**

**Amai: ****-Suando frio, sai da sala-**

**Sasuke: **Onde ouviu esse nome... Bakugami?

**Ryuu: **Eu... não me lembro...

**Sasuke: **Hmpf. Desde que eu te encontrei toda ferrada perto daquela explosão...

**Ryuu: **Não precisa dizer! Eu não me lembro... de nada.

_**-Tóquio, manhã, aeroporto-**_

**Urumi: **E não se esqueça de se alimentar direitinho, ligar para dizer que está bem e comprar um presente para a Urumi. n.n

**Hidan: **Okay, okay... -.-

**Todos: **_(Parece um casal recém-casado... xD)_

**Sasori: **Por que eu tenho que ir pra Kyoto com ELAS? ¬¬ **-Aponta pra Yuki e Chiaki-**

**Yuki: **Ordens incontestáveis de Pain-sama? n.n

**Usaki: **...

**Chiaki: ****-Emburrada-** Eu sou uma contrabandista, o que eu estou fazendo numa missão de paz? Ò.ó

**Deidara: **E a Usa-chan? É hacker e tá aqui, fazendo o trabalho sujo... u.u

**Usaki: ****-Olhar feio-**

**Aoshi e Itachi: **O trem. U.ú

**Urumi: **Ah... n.n Até a volta, Hidan-kun 8D

**Hidan: ****-Beija a testa de Urumi-** Até a volta. S2

**Urumi: ****-Vermelha-**

_**-Dentro do trem-**_

_Lembre-me de que, mesmo que seja missão, eu jamais vou sair com esses caras de novo. Ò.ó_

_As cadeiras o trem eram divididas em duplas... _

_Sasori queria ficar bem longe do Deidara, da Koori e da Akyna..._

_Aoshi não queria nem chegar perto do Deidara..._

_Deidara se recusava a sentar perto da Koori..._

_Koori queria porque queria sentar perto do Aoshi..._

_E pro Itachi e pra Usaki tanto faz. ¬¬_

_Acabou ficando assim:_

_Koori/Aoshi_

_Sasori/Eu_

_Akyna/Deidara_

_Itachi/Usaki_

_Ai ai... u.u_

**Usaki: ****-Digitando algo no computador-**

**Itachi: ****-Olhos fechados-**

**Usaki: ****-Cutuca Itachi-**

**Itachi: ****-Abre um olho-** Sim...?

**Usaki: ****-Mostra o que está escrito no computador-**

_**Me desculpe por ter batido em você-**_

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Itachi: ****-Fechando os olhos-** Quero que você me diga isso... com sua própria voz.

**Usaki: **... m...

**Itachi: ****-Abre os olhos-**

**Usaki: **Me...desculpe...por ter batido em você...

**Itachi: ****-Sorriso-** Sua voz é linda. n.n

**Usaki: ****-Vermelha-**

_**(Momento silencioso)**_

**Deidara: ****-Gravando-** Vou chamar isso de "O primeiro Amor Verdadeiro"... by Deidara Art Is a Bang Production... 8D

**Akyna: **Vou vender no mercado negro...

**Itachi e Usaki: ****-Veia-**

**Sasori: **Olha a boooombaaaa... u.u

_DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_

**CONTINUA**

Fiuu! 8D Acabei! XD

Antes de mais nada, REVIEWS! \o\

**Mandy Kuchiki – **Puxa... desculpa, mas as fichas já tinham fechado... i.i Mas eu quero agradecer imensamente pelo apoio! O problema já foi resolvido. n.n

* * *

**Natsumi Omura –** Muitíssimo obrigada! Não vou desanimar! n.n

* * *

**Hanari – **Muito obrigada! n.n

* * *

**Kadzinha –** Kaaad! ºOº Você é minha luz, Kaaad! ºOº Muuuito obrigada! Mas nada de "Dona" XD

* * *

**Ale-Ann –** Yuki-san ainda vai aprontar muito! Espere e verá! XD Obrigada!

* * *

**Saki Shirosaki – **Continuando! \o/ Vixi fiquei até com medo. XD

* * *

**Schene Hissi – **Hissiiiii!! Fiquei super feliz com o apoio de todos vocês! Arigatou!

* * *

**Fafi Raposinha – **Amei a Usa-chan. Ela é fofa, e vai rolar muita coisa dela com o Itachi. n.n Obrigada pelo apoio!

* * *

**Demetria Blackwell – **-Medo da bazuca- MUITO OBRIGADA, VOU ME ESFORÇAR! n.n9

* * *

**Uchiha Mary-sempai –** Ryuu-chan ainda vai causar muita confusão! XD

* * *

**Mutsuhi Tsunouchi – **Tsuuuu! ºOº Sim, já deletaram. n.n Valeu pelo apoio!

* * *

**Kunai-chan e Anna Dango – **Kunai-chan. n.n Ainda quero conhecer a Anna-chan, hein! PAPAI NOEL É NAZISTA? O.O

* * *

**Lune-sama Forever – **Huhuhu... problema explicado nesse cap! XD

* * *

**Fallen Kun Boy – **Faaalleeen! ºOº Que bom que minhas fics te alegram! \o/ Já foi tudo resolvido, valeu o apoio! n.n

* * *

**Nocturn – **Noctuuurn! ºOº A Ryuu apareceu nesse! E vai aparecer bastante ainda, só não consegui encaixar... xD

* * *

**Uchiha Haito – **Haito-san. n.n Quanto tempo! 8D Henge vai ficar na geladeira… aconteceu um problema com os arquivos de Henge e eu estou com preguiça de recuperá-los... ô.ô Mas ele acaba... algum dia. XD Obrigada!

* * *

**Sabaku no Mariana – **Muito obrigada! O assunto foi resolvido! n.n Obrigada mesmo!

* * *

**Koori Haku – **ussuhauhashuasuh Amei essa parte. XD

* * *

**Foca – **Arigatou! Três vezes? O.O Puxa! XD

* * *

**Uzumaki Susana – **Muitíssimo obrigada! Adorei! n.n

* * *

**Uchihinha Chibi – **Muito obrigada pelo apoio! n.n

* * *

**Psycho Itachi – **Puxa... obrigada!! Fiquei muito feliz!! n.n Yuki-san é o demônio, sim! XD

* * *

**Cerejeira-** Logo nada... estava lá há dois meses! O.O Muito obrigada pelo apoio!

* * *

**Rodrigo DeMolay –** DEMOLAY PRECISO FALAR COM VOCÊ! O.O Você poderia, por favor, criar uma personagem pro Aoshi ficar? 8D Ela tem que ser da gangue do Sasuke oooou morar em Kyoto. n.n São as únicas condições! n.n POR FAVOOOOORRR!! i.i Se o Aoshi é seu, nada mais justo do que o par dele ser sua também. n.n

* * *

**Anikil – **Ahahahaa! n.n Não se preocupe, consegui resolver! XD

* * *

**Hyuuga Beatriz –** Poxa, muuuito obrigada!!

* * *

**Leonfor-** Quero deixar bem claro que eu não te odeio, só fiquei chateada... o.o' Eu não sou de guardar rancor não... Ah sim, desculpaaa! Eu já fechei as fichas... i.i

* * *

**Neko Lela –** Ahaha… xD Obrigada Lela… LELA? O.o Lela, você mudou de nick ou é outra Lela? O.O

* * *

**Nicegirl100 –** Ryuu-chan apareceu nesse capítulo! 8D

* * *

Ufa ufa... gente... fico por aqui... XD

**Erros de digitação? Me perdoem... alguém aí conhece uma Beta CONFIÁVEL? n.n E que de preferência saiba usar o sistema de betas que tem no FF agora? 8D**

**Ja ne!**

**Quartzo Cristal**


	5. Em Kyoto

**AVISO IMPORTANTE! Sobre as INCRIÇÕES! LEIAM TUDO, POR FAVOR!**

Pois é pessoal... u.ú Eu, Quartzo Cristal, finalmente descobri. Ò.ó

Eu não consigo fazer cenas quentes. Ò/ó

Pois é. Acontece que eu tenho VERGONHA! X/X

Então, eu tive uma idéia, vou deixar vocês escreverem as cenas! 8D

**Objetivo: **Quero que escrevam uma cena "quente" para os casais da fic. Mais informações abaixo...

Para escrever a cena moe/quente/caliente/forte/qualquer nome que seja... precisaria que vocês seguissem algumas regras... n.n

**Primeiro:** Todos os mini-textos serão mandados à mim **VIA EMAIL ou VIA Mensagem Privada!** **NÃO ACEITAREI VIA REVIEW!** Quero que seja segredo para os demais leitores. n.n

**Segundo: **Os textos devem envolver apenas um casal. Você pode escolher entre esses:

**Hidan-Urumi**

**Itachi-Usaki**

**Deidara-Ryuu**

**Sasori-Yuki**

E elaborar uma cena em que eles se envolvam fisicamente, se é que me entendem. n.n

**Terceiro: **NADA DE HENTAI! XD Eu sou uma alma inocente (cof cof)... então... não exagerem, pliz... XD

**Quarto: **

O texto deverá ser mandado (**Via email ou mensagem privada**) junto com essas informações:

**Seu Nome/Nick:**

**Casal envolvido:**

**Posso mudar alguma parte?: Sim( ) Não ( )**

**Está ciente de que essa cena será usada na fic AKATSUKI GAKUEN?: Sim ( ) Não ( )**

**Local onde ocorre a cena:**

**Cena:**

Quem não me mandar todas as informações corre o risco de não ser escolhido. 8D **Pode conter falas. n.n**

Além disso, peço que me avisem **por review** que vão participar. n.n Apenas dizer que vai participar, para eu ter uma idéia. n.n

**Quinto: **TODOS podem participar. Até os que têm personagens na fic.

**Sexto: **Essa cena será usada **ÚNICA E EXCLUSIVAMENTE** para AKATSUKI GAKUEN. Não colocarei em nenhuma outra fic.

**Sétimo: **Para aqueles que não são donos dos personagens da fic, e querem saber mais sobre a personagem do casal que você irá escrever, mande-me uma Mensagem Privada ou um Email que eu mandarei a ficha original para informações.

**Oitavo: Não importando o casal**, A **MELHOR** CENA (elegida por mim e por minha irmã), **APENAS UMA**, QUE FIQUE CLARO, ganhará uma fic de minha autoria, se quiser. 8D Claro, você escolherá o gênero e tal. n.n **Mas eu não escrevo yaoi, yuri ou qualquer coisa que envolva a Ino. 8D**

**Nono: **Os ganhadores serão anunciados no CAPÍTULO SETE.

**Décimo: **Boa sorte! n.n **QUALQUER DÚVIDA, PERGUNTE NA REVIEW OU POR EMAIL/MP**

* * *

**Agora, sem mais delongas...**

**AKATSUKI GAKUEN! – Capítulo 5**

**Kyoto**

_**-Estação de trem de Kyoto-**_

**Chiaki: ****-Se esticando-** Aaaah, o ar de Kyoto é sempre mais limpo... não é, Yuki-san? \n.n/

**Yuki: ****-Furtando uma carteira de um reles mortal que passava-** Pois é, Chiaki-san. n.n

**Sasori: **¬¬

**Hidan: **Okay, vamos logo falar com a gangue e dar o fora daqui... ¬¬

**Chiaki: **O CARAMBA! Ò.ó

**Todos: **o.o?

**Chiaki: ****-Brilhando-** NINGUÉM EM SÃ CONSCIÊNCIA VAI PRA KYOTO SEM IR PARA UM ONSEN! Ò.ó (Onsen fontes termais)

**Aoshi: **Onsen? O.õ

**Usaki: ****-Mostra a foto de um onsen pelo laptop-** Onsen. -.-

**Aoshi: **¬¬

**Itachi: **Mas estamos sem dinheiro... o.o'

**Yuki: ****-Mostrando a carteira que tinha acabado de furtar-** Esse cara é rico... o.o

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Hidan: **Aqui vamos nós... o.o'

_**-Onsen qualquer-**_

_Acho que não é todo dia que esses onsen recebem beldades... _

_Qualquer lugar que vamos ficam olhando para gente... o.o'_

**Chiaki e Yuki: **Ao-chaaaaaaaaannn... **–Olha malicioso-**

**Aoshi: ****-Se afastando-** Hã? O.o

**Chiaki: **VAMOS TOMAR BANHO JUNTOS! **–Agarra o Aoshi-**

**Itachi, Sasori e Hidan: **O QUÊ? O.O

**Aoshi: **Minha nossa, ser pequeno tem suas vantagens... n.n

**Itachi: **Akyna, você sabe que o Aoshi é o mais velho entre a gente? ¬¬

**Chiaki: **E daí? ºOº Ele é tãããããããoooo fofo! n.n

**Usaki: ****-Indo tomar banho-**

**Yuki: **Chiaki-san, Ao-chan, vamos logo! n.n

**Aoshi: ****-Sendo arrastado pela Chiaki-** Bye bye, perdedores. n.n

**Itachi, Sasori e Hidan: **¬¬ _(Sortudo filho da mãe! Ò.ó)_

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Sasori: **Acho que elas se esqueceram completamente de que estamos em missão... ¬¬

_**(Silêncio de novo XD)**_

**Hidan: **Itachi... você não tinha um irmão mais novo que morava em Kyoto...? o.o

**Itachi: **Hm... o Sasuke... aham... u.u'

**Sasori: **Ele não faz parte da gangue daqui... né? o.o'

**Itachi: **Na verdade ele... **–Cai a ficha-** O celular. O.o

**Hidan e Sasori: **Hã?

**Itachi: **PRECISO DE UM CELULAR AGORA! Ò.ó

**Hidan: **Pra que? O.õ

**Itachi: **PRECISO... LIGAR PRA MINHA MÃE! É, ligar pra minha mãe. U.ú

**Sasori: ****-Entrega o celular, estranhando-**

**Itachi: ****-Corre pra varanda-**

_**-Nas fontes termais-**_

**Aoshi: ****-Sendo assediado pela Yuki e pela Chiaki-** Vocês duas... PODEM ME LARGAR POR UM SEGUNDO?! Ò.ó

**Chaki: **Mas Ao-chaaaan... você é tão macio... parece mesmo uma criança... ºOº

**Aoshi: **Tecnicamente eu tenho o corpo de uma. ¬¬

**Yuki: **Isso mesmo, Chiaki-san. n.n Ao-chan tem uma doença que o fez parar de crescer. 8D

**Aoshi: **Pois é, e... **–Sente uma reação involuntária do seu braço-** Agh...

**Chiaki: **Ao-chan? o.o

**Aoshi: ****-Começa a ficar enjoado-** Mas o q...

**Yuki: **AO-CHAN! O.O

_**(Perto dali)**_

**Mulher 1: **Ne... aqueles são... de Tóquio...

**Mulher 2: **É sim... que sorte encontrá-los aqui...

**Mulher 1: **Você vai atraí-los para nós?

**Mulher 2: **Quero usar um deles para atrair todos para "ele"...

**Mulher 1: **Vou ficar só olhando... huhu...

_**(Quarto onde estava Hidan e Sasori)**_

**Yuki: ****-Chega correndo de toalha com Aoshi (também de toalha) nos braços-** AAAAAAAH! AO-CHAN DEMAIOU! ELE TENDO CONTRAÇÕES! ELE VAI DAR À LUZ! TT.TT

**Chiaki: **AO-CHAN É HOMEM, YUKI-SAN! TT.TT **–De toalha-**

**Yuki: **ISSO NÃO IMPORTA AGORA! NÃO MORRA, AO-CHAAAAAN! TT.TT

**Hidan e Sasori: ****-Olhando a cena-**

**Sasori: **Vocês perceberam que estão semi-nuas? ¬¬

**Yuki e Chiaki: **ISSO NÃO IMPORTA AGORA! SALVEM O AO-CHAN! Ò.ó

**Sasori: ****-Analisando o Aoshi-** EU NÃO SOU MÉDICO PRA SABER O QUE ELE TEM! Ò.ó

**Voz: **Com licença... n.n

**Todos: ****-Olham pra porta-**

Uma garota de cabelos longos e castanhos, um ar sexy, olhos verdes e corpo bonito, vestida de enfermeira, entrou no quarto.

**Hidan: ****-Hemorragia nasal-** _(FETICHE JAPONÊS! O;;O)_

**Garota: **Sou Hiigami Midori... médica do estabelecimento... n.n Ouvi os gritos... n.n **–Aproxima-se de Aoshi e lhe aplica uma injeção-**

**Aoshi: ****-Relaxa instantaneamente-**

**Midori: **Agora ele vai ficar bom. n.n **–Sai com um sorriso maligno-**

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Chiaki: **Quem aquela vaca pensa que é para se exibir vestida de enfermeira? Ò.ó Eu sou mais sexy que ela!

**Yuki: **Que exibida!

Começam uma discussão sobre beleza...

**Sasori: **Ao-chan foi completamente esquecido. ¬¬

**Aoshi: ****-Dormindo-**

**Usaki: ****-Chegando do banho-** Ao-chan? **–Nota Aoshi dormindo-**

**Yuki: **Usa-chan, vamos ali fora que eu te explico. n.n

**Chiaki: **É melhor a gente deixar o Ao-chan sozinho...

**Hidan e Sasori: **Hm... **–Saindo-**

**Hidan: **Agora eu me lembrei de uma coisa... cadê o Deidara? O.O

**Todos: **O.O

_**(Estação de trem)**_

**Deidara: ****-Cheio de malas-** AQUELES MALDITOS FILHOS DE UMA... o que eu vou fazer agora? i.i Perdido, com um monte de mala, em Kyoto! TT.TT E ainda por cima já escureceu! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ò.ó

**Voz: **Você é um dos da gangue de Tóquio...?

**Deidara: ****-Se vira bruscamente-** NÃO QUERO FA... você é...

**Ryuu: ****-Apontando uma arma-** Venha comigo.

**Deidara: **RYUU! Ò.ó SUA MALDITA! ATIRA NA MINHA BUNDA E SOME POR TRÊS ANOS!

**Ryuu: ****-Confusa-** Te conheço? O.õ

**Deidara: **E AINDA FINGE QUE NÃO ME CONHECE! Ò.ó SOU EU, O DEIDARA!

**Ryuu: ****-Aponta a arma-** Não te conheço. Venha comigo se não quiser que eu atire.

**Deidara: ****-Confuso-** _(Ela... não está brincando...)_ Ok...

_**-Em algum lugar em Kyoto, madrugada-**_

**Ryuu: **Uchiha, eu trouxe ele.

**Deidara: ****-Entra no quarto-**

**Sasuke: **Já faz tempo, Deidara...

**Deidara: ****-Olha pra Sasuke-** ...

**Sasuke: **...

**Deidara: ****-Olha pra Sasuke-** ...

**Sasuke: **...

**Deidara: ****-Olha pra Sasuke-** ...

**Sasuke: **...

**Deidara: **Quem é você? O.O

**Sasuke: ****-Capota-** UCHIHA SASUKE!! Ò.ó

**Deidara: ****-Cavando nos confins de sua mente oca o nome "Uchiha Sasuke"-** Hmmmmmmmmmm...

**FLASHBACK**

**Mini-Itachi: **Deidara, esse é meu irmãozinho Sasuke. u.u

**Mini-mini-Sasuke: **Oi.

**Mini-Deidara: **Oi Sask! 8D Estamos brincando de enterrar pirralhos na areia!

**Mini-Itachi: **Quer brincar? n.n

**Mini-mini-Sasuke: "**Quelo"! 8D

**Mini Itachi e Deidara: ****-Começam a enterrar Sasuke e só deixa a cabeça à mostra-**

**Mini-mini-Sasuke: **8D

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**Deidara: **Aaaaaaah! É o irmãozinho do Itachi que a gente enterrou uma vez. 8D

**Sasuke: **¬¬' Enfim. U.ú Quero que faça um favor para mim...

**Deidara: **Tô a fim não. 8D

**Sasuke: ****-Irritado-** Você não tem escolha. ¬¬

**Deidara: **Então ta. U.ú

**Sasuke: ****-Indignado com a burrice de Deidara-** Caham... u.ú Você vai chegar para ele e dizer que a preciosa namorada dele foi seqüestrada...

**Deidara: **Ele quem? O.õ

**Sasuke: **O ITACHI! Ò.ó

**Deidara: **Chegar pro Itachi e dizer pra ele dizer pra ele que sua preciosa namorada foi seqüestrada?

**Sasuke: **NÃO! Dizer pro Itachi que sua namorada foi seqüestrada! Ò.ó

**Deidara: **minha namorada? O.o Eu não tenho uma...

**Sasuke: **NÃO! A NAMORADA DELE! Ò.ó

**Deidara: **Itachi tem namorada? O.O

**Sasuke: ****-Se segurando para não atirar em Deidara-** É! Avise pra ele. ¬¬

**Deidara: **Okay. u.u Mas quem é a namorada dele? 8D

**Sasuke: ****-Bate na testa-** Kanzaki Urumi...

**Deidara: **_(Esse não era o nome da Ninfeta do Hidan...? o.õ Deixa pra lá. u.u)_ Okay. **–Sai-**

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Sasuke: ****-Exausto-** Não sei porque... eu fiquei exausto... ¬¬

**Ryuu: **Posso entender... ¬¬'

**Sasuke: **Amai já foi?

**Ryuu: **Já...

_**(Tóquio)**_

**Maki: **Bye bye, Uru-chan! 8D

**Urumi: **Bye bye, Maki-chan! n.n **–Olhando pro celular-** Uma mensagem… **-Abre a mensagem-**

_**O pessoal me arrastou pra um onsen. n.n'**_

_**O que você quer se presente?**_

_**S2**_

**Urumi: **Hehe... n/n **–Respondendo a mensagem-**

**Voz: **Kanzaki... Urumi-san? n.n

**Urumi: ****-Levanta a cabeça-** Hai? 8D

**Amai: ****-Rapidamente, coloca um pano no nariz e boca de Urumi-**

**Urumi: **Ah...**-****Larga o celular e desmaia-**

**Amai: **Alvo... capturado... **–Acaricia a cabeça de Urumi-** Me perdoe...

_**(Onsen, dia seguinte)**_

**Chaki: ****-Bebendo-**

**Sasori: **Beber de manhã? ¬¬

**Chiaki: **E daí? U.u Cadê o Itachi-kun?

**Sasori: **Ele não acordou... u.u'

**Hidan: ****-Com sono-** Ele disse que ia ligar pra mãe dele e quando voltou foi dormir sem dizer nada... -.-'

**Yuki: **Pra mãe dele? O.o

**Sasori: **Pois é... foi bem suspeito...

**Usaki: ****-Olha pro corredor-** O.O **–Cutuca Chiaki-**

**Chiaki: **Hã? **–Olha-** O.O **–Cospe sake-**

**Aoshi: **'Dia... **–Assanhando os cabelos-**

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Aoshi: **Pessoal? o.o

**Chiaki: **Quem é você? O.O

**Aoshi: **Como assim? O.õ Sou eu, o Aoshi!

**Hidan: **Não é não! O.O

**Aoshi: **Como assim? O.õ Piraram?

**Chiaki: **Desde quando o Ao-chan é um homem gostosão loiro de um metro e oitenta e dois (exatamente) vestindo somente uma toalha? O.O

**Aoshi: **O QUÊ? O.O **–Olha em um espelho convenientemente posicionado-** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! O.O

**Usaki: ****-Escreve algo no laptop e mostra à todos-**

_**É o Aoshi. Meus anos de convivência com ele confirmam.**_

**Hidan: **Se a Usa-chan está dizendo... o.o

**Aoshi: **Pera aí! Até ontem eu estava com o meu corpo! Ò.ó O que aconteceu?

**Chiaki: **Você começou a ter convulsões... o.o e aí uma médica (metida a) sexy te aplicou um remédio...

**Usaki: ****-Levanta-se bruscamente e fala baixinho-** Qual era... o remédio...?

**Chiaki: **Como não tinha cor, achei que era calmante... u.u

**Aoshi: **Usagi... será que era...

**Usaki: ****-Mostra uma página na net não-autorizada-** Isso...

**Sasori: ****-Lendo- **...esse remédio não possui cor, e primeiramente age como um calmante... após algumas horas o paciente demonstra sinais de crescimento instantâneo... etc etc etc... o.o'

**Aoshi: **Esse remédio não é autorizado... e é praticamente impossível de encontrar!

**Itachi: ****-Passa olhando pro Aoshi e senta-** Bom dia... -.- Quem é o grandão? ¬¬

**Yuki: **Ao-chan. n.n

**Itachi: **Ok. U.ú **–Cai a ficha-** O QUÊ? O.O

_**(Depois de tudo explicado)**_

**Itachi: **Não admito que o Aoshi seja mais alto que eu. Ò.ó Trate de voltar ao normal.

**Aoshi: **Se eu pudesse... T.T

_**(Deidara arromba a porta e se aproxima)**_

**Hidan: **Deidara! Há quanto tempo! 8D

**Deidara: **DEPOIS EU RECLAMO QUANTO AO FATO DE VOCÊS TEREM ME ABANDONADO! E DEPOIS EU PERGUNTO QUEM É ESSE GSOTOSÃO LOIRO! ITACHI, VENHA COMIGO!

**Todos: **o.o

**CONTINUA**

Comentários Finais:

OOOOOI GENTEEEEEEEEEEE! O.O ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO DA MINHA PROPOSTA ACIMA! TT.TT PRECISO IMENSAMENTE DA AJUDA DE VOCÊS SENÃO ESSA FIC NÃO ANDA! XD

DESCULPEEEEEEM! EU NÃO POSSO RESPONDER AS REVIEWS PORQUE EU TÔ CORRENDO AQUI! XD Enquanto lêem eu faço milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo e estou quase beirando ao colapso! XD

Peço que me perdoem e aceitem a minha oferta acima! n.n

Parabéns atrasado ao **Fallen Kun Boy! n.n**

**Bjins!**

**Quartzo Cristal**


End file.
